


That Which We Conceal

by Sorrge



Series: Секреты [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Brotp Milva&Regis, Canon - Book, Developing Friendships, M/M, Nudity, Pining, Pregnancy, Secret Crush, Secrets, Unrequited Crush, Vampires, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrge/pseuds/Sorrge
Summary: Он замолчал, осторожно подбирая слова.– Твоя ситуация не избежала моего внимания, – сказал он, немного подумав.
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Maria Barring | Milva & Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy
Series: Секреты [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847779
Kudos: 17





	That Which We Conceal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Which We Conceal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720315) by [a_sparrows_fall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sparrows_fall/pseuds/a_sparrows_fall). 



> Действие разворачивается во время Крещения огнем
> 
> Я обожаю Региса. Я очень сильно обожаю Региса, и эта работа перекрутила меня и бросила, просто не могла пройти мимо

Человеческие существа, как и высшие вампиры, очень отличались друг от друга по разным признакам.

Гуманистические учения были первоначальным источником вдохновения для перемен Региса после его долгой регенерации, но именно человечество, его необычайная способность к уникальности в конечном итоге привела к его становлению хирургом.

Даже несмотря на то, что человеческая душа была ограничена лишь одной физической формой, люди были, в целом, очаровательны; эта форма могла проявляться в огромнейшем количестве комбинаций, и у каждой были свои ритмы и странности, сильные и слабые стороны.

Тем не менее, спустя много времени, потраченного на изучение и наблюдение за пациентами, Регис знал, что есть общие для всех закономерности и процессы.

Конечно, была одна специфическая функция тела у людей, к которой Регис – возможно, неловко, но иногда полезно – был ч _у_ ток. У женщин, если быть конкретным.

Если быть честным с собой, он знал правду уже через несколько дней после отбытия из Фэн Карн.

Но биологические различия важны, поэтому он ждал дополнительных доказательств.

Две недели спустя ему удалось немного притормозить свое значительное неверие – он не был частью их группы достаточное время для полного цикла; возможно, если не почти наверняка, он просто невовремя присоединился.

Но проведя с ними четыре недели, Регис был вынужден поверить в то, что знал – что _унюхал_ – с самого начала.

У Мильвы не было женских дней с самого начала их совместного путешествия.

Более того, она стала отделяться от группы вскоре после рассвета, момент уединения, когда она могла чувствовать себя плохо вдали от других – хотя и не вне пределов чувствительного слуха Региса. Он был искренне удивлен, что Геральт этого не замечал.

Подводя итоги, он решил, что срок около шести недель – может, восьми, но определенно меньше двенадцати.

Не в первый раз Регис был проклят переизбытком знаний, но такое нельзя откладывать, и это подарило ему – и всей их группе, на самом деле – что-то вроде проблемы.

Когда она собиралась обсудить этот вопрос с остальными, и где они тогда будут? Каков ее план, и как они могут ей помочь?

Конечно, это был деликатный вопрос, и несмотря на то, что судьба ребенка, разумеется, зависела только от выбора Мильвы, ее статус – каким бы он в итоге не стал – значительно повлияет на их маршрут и скорость передвижения.

Ему нужно обсудить это с ней – и он почти хотел, чтоб у него хватило смелости наконец это сделать.

Но разговоры начинающиеся с _«Не мог не заметить отсутствие у тебя менструального кровотечения»,_ как правило вели к ряду проблемных вопросов, а дальше все покатится по наклонной, даже если участники – обычные люди.

Он мог только представлять, насколько хуже будет с добавившимся ведьмаком.

Хотя… похоже, не просто ведьмаком.

Он знал нескольких убийц монстров в своей долгой жизни, учитывая все обстоятельства, и тех, _с кем_ он встречался… эти встречи произошли на далеких берегах его прошлого, в месте, к которому он не имел ни малейшего желания возвращаться.

Тем не менее, он не считал, что за прошедшее время цели _всех_ ведьмаков сменились на защиту беженцев и спасение девушек.

Он начинал понимать, что Геральт был единственным в своем роде.

Для начала, Геральт был гораздо, гораздо умнее, чем показывал. Регис задавался вопросом, не учат ли этому молодых ведьмаков – скрывать свои таланты и увлечения, показывая лишь отстраненную и профессиональную личность в общении с клиентами – или это навык, который Геральт оттачивал на собственном опыте. Независимо от причины, почти сразу стало понятно, что Геральт не просто тупой махатель мечом, которым хочет казаться.

Регис изучал его, сначала из простого любопытства – когда еще, рассуждал он, будет возможность понаблюдать за ведьмаком вблизи?

Он проверял знания Геральта по многим темам, ежедневно задавая ему вопросы обо всем на свете, и у ведьмака всегда был ответ – если не комментарий, раскрывающий знание предмета, то по крайней мере, вдумчивый вопрос, который заставлял Региса самого применять полученный опыт. Он часто замечал, что это сопровождалось скептическим изгибом брови, или дернувшейся в улыбке шрамированной щекой – едва ли признаки лишенного эмоций человека.

Очарование Региса только усилилось, когда он начал собирать воедино, что какое-то время Геральт был скорее охранником – хранителем мира между людьми и нелюдями, или группировками людей, воюющими между собой – чем убийцей необычных существ.

Это была не более чем крошечная искра надежды, словно тлеющий уголек, который он защищал от урагана, но возможность все равно светилась где-то на задворках разума: если его собственная цель – жить как гуманист, тогда, возможно, Геральт мог оказаться… ну, так сказать, монстерист.

Вопрос был в том, – как и всегда – когда и как раздуть пламя, чтоб не обжечься.

Он раскрывал свою сущность только несколько раз; он дружил с друидами Каэд Дху и несколькими непредвзятыми Aen Seidhe, но это все.

Регис не был уверен, как Геральт отреагирует. Он казался человеком, который понимает, что не все проблемы решаются серебряным мечом.

Но еще он видел ведьмака во время его эмоциональных вспышек – и ведьмак был подвержен мягким эмоциям так же, как и яростным.

Остается надеяться, что он окажется способным рассуждать, когда узнает – ну, по крайней мере, секрет Мильвы, если не его собственный.

А пока что-то надо было делать.

\----------

Они остановились переночевать у изгиба Хотли, где валуны в реке выполняли роль барьера, мешая бурным потокам и образуя естественную нишу, вроде небольшой пресноводной гавани, глубокой и спокойной.

Сразу за рекой, земля сглаживалась в поляну; множество следов травоядных на земле, казалось, указывали, что это безопасное место для ночлега, а вдвойне лучше, что там была обширная, ровная площадка, на которой могли отдохнуть женщины и дети.

Остальная группа уместилась на поваленном дереве, между ними лежали карты. Геральт советовал Лютику как улучшить его игру в Гвинт, сам бард в этот момент играл с Золтаном. Регис заметил, что несмотря на то, что Лютик вздыхал и делал вид, что оскорблен каждым советом, на самом деле применял каждый из них.

Мильва сидела на вершине уклона, любуясь рекой. Вокруг нее начинали кружиться светлячки, мерцая на лазурном одеяле, и из-за этого лучница выглядела так, будто висит в воздухе, накрытая плащом из живых звезд.

Она выглядела мирно – так мирно, как только можно в такие дни.

Кажется, подходящее время, чтобы поднять неприятную тему.

Поднявшись на холм, Регис вытащил кое-что из сумки, и сел рядом с ней.

Не глядя на нее, он передал маленький стеклянный цилиндрик с желто-бежевым порошком. Мильва на мгновение глянула вниз, принимая его, и вновь перевела взгляд на реку.

– Корень имбиря, – сказал он. – Помогает, когда плохо себя чувствуешь. Кроме того, я могу несколько раз проверять, что у нас достаточный запас питьевой воды. Обезвоживание может быть значительной причиной тошноты.

Мильва повернулась к нему с такой скоростью, что длинная рыжая коса почти хлестнула ее по лицу.

– С чего ты взял, что меня тошнит?

Регис вздохнул.

– Мильва. Тебе не нужно скрывать.

Он замолчал, осторожно подбирая слова.

– Твоя ситуация не избежала моего внимания, – сказал он, немного подумав.

Лучница нахмурилась, опустив брови.

– Как ты…?! Ты рылся у меня в вещах, шпионил?

– Вовсе нет, – попытался успокоить он. – По утрам ты уединялась, и я заметил, что ты меньше заинтересована в помощи Геральту и Золтану в уничтожении запасов мандрагоровой настойки, которую я взял с собой.

– _Заметил,_ – враждебно усмехнулась она. – А сейчас, готова поспорить, скажешь, что заметил мое «лунное время».

– Ну, – Регис задумчиво покачал головой. – Я действительно стараюсь отслеживать лунный цикл.

Она выглядела так, будто сейчас сердито кинет флакончик ему в лицо и уйдет… но вместо этого лишь закатила глаза и тяжело вздохнула.

– Ты настырная зараза, да? – спросила она, и снова скользнула взглядом к реке.

– Это не так уж необычно для доктора. Быть настырным, я имею в виду, – он наблюдал за появившимися на поверхности воды пузырьками от проплывавшей рыбы, и демонстративно игнорировал вторую часть ее утверждения. – А тем более для друга, который заботится о тебе и твоей безопасности.

Краем глаза он заметил, как она рефлекторно улыбнулась, но через секунду ее выражение лица снова стало кислым.

Она подтянула колени к груди, обхватив их руками, свернувшись в защитной позе.

Через несколько месяцев она уже не сможет так делать, учитывая, как она решила поступить.

– Ты не собираешься спрашивать, кто отец? – спросила она, голос чуть громче шепота.

– А нужно? – серьезно поинтересовался Регис. – Есть какая-то медицинская причина, по которой я должен это знать?

Мильва яростно замотала головой, скорее, не отвечая на его вопрос, а выпуская волну прокатившегося по телу неудовольствия: пойманное существо, пытающееся стряхнуть с себя оковы.

И рычала она так же:

– Если ты расскажешь остальным, я клянусь, цирюльник, ты проснешься с половиной колчана стрел в спине.

Он улыбнулся, не только из-за прямой угрозы, но и потому, что _он бы проснулся от такого,_ и это еще одна вещь, которую он не сможет объяснить своим спутникам.

– Пока что это только между нами.

– Пока что? – нахмурилась она.

– В какой-то момент, – медленно ответил он. – Тебе придется сделать выбор, и…

Она нетерпеливо махнула рукой в его направлении.

– Да-да, хорошо. Ты… скажешь мне? Когда нужно будет…?

Регис быстро мысленно перебрал все, что у него было с собой – репейник, полынь, корень горькой дыни – и задумался, что стоит ей назначить в самый последний момент, чтобы минимизировать вред, если до такого дойдет.

– Говоря чисто клинически, чем раньше, тем лучше, – посоветовал он со всей осторожностью. – Но не путай мое профессиональное беспокойство с отсутствием эмпатии, – торопливо добавил он. – Я понимаю, что решение такого уровня не должно, и не может быть поспешным.

Мильва вдруг подняла голову и рассмеялась.

– Ты и твои слова на пятьдесят оренов, Регис! – она покачала головой, продолжая улыбаться. – Ты мог просто сказать «как можно быстрее, но сначала подумай».

В кои-то веки порадовавшись тому, что он стал объектом ее шуток, Регис вернул ухмылку.

– Это похоже на то, что я бы мог сказать?

– Думаю, нет, – признала она. – Кто ты _такой,_ Регис? – ее глаза сузились до щелочек. – И какого черта ты здесь, с нами?

– Нельзя предположить, что я просто наслаждаюсь вашей компанией?

– Нельзя, – она была непреклонна, и отговорка не сработала, даже несмотря на долю правды в ней.

Но, конечно, это была не _единственная_ правда, и Регис, с пробежавшим по спине холодком понял, что она это тоже знает.

– Ты что-то скрываешь, цирюльник. И я выясню, что.

\----------

Первые лучи, пробивающиеся сквозь предрассветную дымку, застали Региса в глубокой задумчивости. Его разум был полностью занят новым проектом.

Его запасы ограничивались несколькими небольшими мешочками, и он не был уверен, что удастся воплотить его в жизнь, но призрак неудачи никогда прежде не останавливал его от экспериментов; сейчас не время отрицать упертость, сопровождающую его всю жизнь.

Золтан, Лютик и Мильва крепко спали, их подопечные тоже. Дети мило сопели, приоткрыв рты, уютно устроившись на руках дремлющих матерей. Даже лошади вели себя тихо. Он не видел Геральта, но это неудивительно: ведьмак как-то проговорился, что ему в последнее время снятся странные сны, и – когда не стоял на страже – уходил спать подальше от группы, не желая никого побеспокоить, если вдруг проснется с криком.

Регис прокрался из лагеря, стараясь не прервать чей-то заслуженный сон и нашел укромное место чуть выше по течению Хотли, где можно устроиться и поработать.

Идея была весьма проста, и он вдохновился вчерашним разговором с Мильвой: ручьи и реки обеспечивали их достаточным запасом воды, да, но ее качество, ее чистота – особенно рядом с деревнями и военными лагерями – весьма сомнительна, и кипячение убирало микроорганизмы, но не химические вещества.

Итак, для достижения этой и других целей: переносная система для очистки воды. Мильва должна быть особенно осторожна с возможностью инфекции и контакта с токсическими субстанциями в последующие месяцы, но, честно говоря, возможности применения очищенной воды были бесконечны. Он не мог придумать что-то, что не улучшится, от готовки до ведьмачьих эликсиров, и – если будет возможность вновь заняться определенным хобби – ее можно использовать как основу для своих дистиллятов.

Нельзя сказать, что его цели были полностью альтруистичны: это изобретение должно было послужить отвлечением.

В первую очередь для Мильвы: он надеялся сбить ее с (буквального и образного, он полагал) следа, и ободрить осознанием того, что успешно выносить ребенка было возможно, если она того пожелает.

Тем не менее, если поставленная задача окажется отвлечением и для него самого, это было бы долгожданным изменением. В последнее время в его голове поселились кое-какие упрямые мысли; сосредоточенность, необходимая для исследования, поможет от них избавиться.

Кажется, это было идеальное решение для всех.

Он взял с собой несколько химических составов, которые, по его мнению, могли оказаться полезны при первых попытках, вместе с несколькими реактивами, чтоб определять их эффективность. Установив несколько колбочек и начиная отмерять ингредиенты, он принялся за работу.

Лишь несколько комбинаций спустя Регис понял, что забыл элемент, который больше всего хотел попробовать: темные металлические кристаллы, плавающие в растворе, полученные в прошлом эксперименте. Придется вернуться в лагерь, чтобы забрать их.

Утренний туман почти полностью рассеялся, но солнце еще не показалось, окрашивая небо всеми оттенками фиолетового.

Он не сводил глаз с земли, огибая излучину и приближаясь к нише. Он слышал пару всплесков, но не обратил на это внимания, полностью занятый цифрами и вычислениями. Что бы за существо не посетило их безмятежную поляну, оно давно ушло. Сейчас ничто не беспокоило воду или окружающие деревья.

Он зацепился за что-то взглядом, почти наступив – кучка ткани. Нет, рубашка.

И чуть дальше – рукояти двух мечей, торчащих из-под смятых кожаных штанов.

Регис остановился.

Он действительно обладал обширными и глубокими знаниями о человеческом поведении, их физиологических пределах и способностях, так что его редко можно было чем-то удивить.

Но эти две вещи поразили его, и он быстро оглянулся на реку, вглядываясь в глубину.

Во-первых: ведьмаки не совсем люди. Во-вторых: он понятия не имел, на сколько они могут задержать дыхание.

Он заметил расплывчатую форму, вначале далеко от поверхности, но постепенно становящуюся больше, четче и ближе, скользящую к мелководью в двух шагах от его ног. 

Ему как раз хватило времени сделать два неустойчивых шага назад, когда ровная поверхность воды взорвалась тысячей полетевших во все стороны перламутровых кристаллов воды.

Длинные пряди белых волос рассекли воздух, отправив в полет еще больше капель, и с мокрым шлепком приземлились на почти бесконечно широкие плечи.

Поднялась одна мускулистая рука, ладонь с длинными, толстыми пальцами скользнула по лицу с закрытыми глазами, смахивая капли воды.

Завистливо прослеживая путь стекающих капель, Регис позволил своему взгляду тоже стечь на показавшиеся переплетения осевых мышц: холмы и долины живота, обрамленные подтянутыми косыми мышцами, сужающиеся в потрясающе очерченную подвздошную борозду. Все ниже этой опасной V-формы было маняще – возможно, к счастью – скрыто рекой.

Покрытый шрамами, мокрый, сияющий в серебряном рассветном свете, Геральт был идеален. Регис не смог бы отвести взгляд, даже если бы попытался.

_Ведьмак, во всей красе,_ невольно подумал он.

Собрав последние крохи самообладания, Регис поднял взгляд обратно к лицу Геральта как раз вовремя, чтобы встретиться с медовыми, расширившимися в узнавании глазами, чужие зрачки сузились в узкие полоски от лучей восходящего солнца.

– Ох, черт, – вздрогнул Геральт, явно ожидая компании не больше Региса.

Но сразу за этим последовал невероятно мягкий смешок и полуулыбка.

– Хэй, Регис. Утречко, – вежливо, совершенно невозмутимо сказал он.

Он не попытался прикрыться больше, чем это делала вода, не напряг ни одного мускула, по-видимому, чувствуя себя совершенно спокойно обнаженным перед цирюльником-хирургом, отчего Региса затопило одновременно облегчением и каким-то извращенным разочарованием.

_Я вообще его не нервирую._

_Это хорошо,_ попытался он себе напомнить

– Не знал, что ты встал, – сказал Геральт, чуть прищурившись. – Ты можешь быть очень тихим когда захочешь, да?

Регису потребовалась минутка, чтобы вспомнить о существовании своей старой подруги, устной речи.

– Я, эм, – у него дрогнула губа, потом еще раз, когда он вдохнул чуть глубже, чем на самом деле надо. – Полагаю, да.

Геральт поднял правую руку, чуть разжав кулак, показав что-то темное и металлическое: его волчий медальон, обвивший цепочкой запястье.

– Обычно не ныряю на рассвете, но я чуть не потерял эту чертову штуку, когда мылся, – признался он, с редкой ноткой застенчивости в голосе. – Хорошо, что здесь несильное течение. Наверное, стоило снять его до того, как я вошел в воду, но… – он пожал плечами и накинул цепочку на шею. Медальон устроился над ребрами, его края повторяли звездочку шрама на правой части груди.

_(это отличная точка – подумай о травме, стоящей за таким – нет, не смотри ниже – боги, не смотри на его–)_

– Я бы предпочел получить _какое-то_ предупреждение, если какой-нибудь виппер захочет поживиться ведьмаком на завтрак, – пояснил Геральт. 

Бесстыдный ответ скользнул с языка до того, как Регис сообразил, что сказал:

– Часто сражаешься с монстрами голым, да?

_Хорошо, немного перебор._ Но язык Региса чаще всего был таким же острым, как и зубы, если не острее, и отсутствие шутки выдало бы его гораздо сильнее.

По крайней мере, он пытался убедить себя в этом, вымучивая улыбку, невероятно ценя тот факт, что вампиры не краснеют.

– В последнее время нет, – усмехнулся Геральт. – И я был бы счастлив, если бы так оставалось и дальше. Эй, ты не против, если я…?

Он сделал полшага вперед и поднял руку, указывая в сторону Региса.

К чести Региса, он опустил взгляд на поднимающиеся изгибы – _о, боги_ – хорошо развитой biceps brachii всего на долю секунды, прежде чем понял, что ведьмак указывает не на него, а за него, на серое полотенце.

– О, разумеется.

Благодарно, но с болью, Регис отвернулся, чтобы поднять ткань. Он подал ее Геральту, не сводя глаз с ее волокнистой структуры.

– Спасибо, – сказал ведьмак, разворачивая полотенце перед собой.

Регис слышал неприличные всплески воды, пока Геральт пробирался к берегу, и панические несколько секунд решал, что выдаст его больше – смотреть прямо или отвернуться; так ничего и не решив, он глянул в сторону холма, ведущего к лагерю, как будто услышав там шум, и расфокусировал взгляд, когда Геральт вышел из воды. Тот не очень-то спешил, когда вытирался и затягивал полотенце на поясе.

Не то, чтобы не видя происходящее, Регис хуже его представлял: всплески воды у бедер ведьмака, собравшиеся на коже капли. Движения бедер в этой дразнящей походке, изящный изгиб ягодиц, когда он ступил на берег…

Да, запоздало решил Регис, отвести взгляд было хуже.

Пытаясь сделать проницательный вид и совершенно уверенный, что ничего не получается, Регис потянул свою неизменную сумку перед собой – конкретно перед пахом – начиная перебирать содержимое, делая вид, что что-то ищет.

– Что ж, – обратился он к Геральту, снова глядя ему в лицо, когда был точно уверен, что ведьмак прикрыл свои нижние части. – Я тогда просто…

– Регис, – он замер от серьезности в голосе Геральта. – С Мильвой все в порядке?

– Что? – _о, черт._ Из огня да в…

– Вы вчера разговаривали, – Геральт скорчил рожу, как бы говоря, что он более чем скептически относится к показной неосведомленности Региса. – Она в порядке?

Образ колчана Мильвы все еще был ярок в его памяти: если он так быстро выдаст ее секрет, она может использовать _все_ стрелы оттуда. Он неопределенно махнул рукой.

– Я просто рассказал ей о некоторых… травяных настоях. Для. Расстройства желудка. Она…

_Нет, это слишком близко к истине…_

Но его спасло предположение Геральта.

–…да. У Лютика тоже. Наверное, ему тоже стоит рассказать. Если нам всем придется слушать песни о содержимом его желудка… – Геральт нахмурился. – Лучше постараться этого избежать.

Геральт присел возле своих вещей – и зашипел, поморщившись. Регис шагнул ближе, обеспокоенно к нему потянувшись. 

– Что такое?

– Проклятое колено, – он покачал головой, дразняще проведя пальцами по волосам, стягивая их кожаным шнурком, демонстрируя при этом ширину груди. – Знаю, ты говорил без обезболивающих, но может есть что-то… не знаю, травяное? Или… что-то еще, что ты бы порекомендовал?

Он встал, натягивая через голову рубашку, явно гораздо меньше Региса волнуясь о сползающем полотенце.

Прикусив изнутри щеку, Регис попытался сделать выговор сам себе. _Это абсолютно непрофессионально. Твой друг попросил о помощи. Сосредоточься на поставленной задаче._

– Хмм, – Регис указал на реку. – Полагаю, вода была холодной…

Геральт, видимо решивший свести на нет все старания Региса показать себя с лучшей стороны, беззастенчиво улыбнулся:

– Это было _так_ очевидно?

– _Нет…_ – запротестовал Регис. – Нет-нет-нет…

– Расслабься, – рассмеялся Геральт. – Я шучу.

Вот тебе и профессионализм.

– А, – Регис пожал плечами и попытался твердо – _нет, лучше не думать о твердости_ – взять себя в руки и сосредоточиться на медицине. – На самом деле, это неплохое начало. Купание в холодной воде, я имею в виду. Пониженная температура _может_ уменьшить воспаление. Но спустя столько времени после ранения, она может вызвать напряжение, – _черт, не говори напряжение,_ – в суставах, которого хотелось бы избежать.

Не было ни единого зарегистрированного случая об убийстве высшего вампира ведьмаком, но Регис внезапно понял, что доля правды в человеческом выражении «все когда-нибудь случается в первый раз» все же есть.

Кивая, Геральт продолжил одеваться, натягивая под полотенцем штаны.

– Существуют некоторые дискуссии о пользе банок, – бормотал Регис, едва слыша собственные слова. – Возможно, некоторые техники для расслабления мышц – постоянное давление на…

Геральт стянул полотенце, завязывая штаны. На мгновение показалась полоска бледной кожи живота.

–…эм, _определенные локации,_ может оказаться полезным. Не для самого места травмы, а для окружающей мускулатуры, что может быть… сверхкомпенсирующим для…

– Суть, Регис, – Геральт усмехнулся. – Скоро до нее дойдешь?

Он бесцеремонно поправил себя сквозь штаны, прежде чем застегнуть ремень.

– _Массаж,_ – ляпнул Регис. – Может иметь положительный эффект.

Геральт задумался, явно не очень доверяя эффективности предложения… потом снова поморщился, опускаясь на землю и пересматривая свою точку зрения.

– Вот это, – проворчал он, сосредоточившись на натягивании на ногу сапога. – Можешь с этим помочь?

О, _боги._ Нет. (Да). Нет нет _нет._

– Только в теории, – проговорил его слишком полезный рот. – Я читал несколько обучающих текстов – но я никогда – не на… пациенте.

Геральт слишком явно берег левую ногу, когда вставал.

– Если когда-нибудь захочешь попробовать, – легко предложил он, надевая перевязь с мечом. – Я в деле.

Что-то в решительной беззаботности Геральта обливало сердце Региса прохладой, будто он вышел из ледяной реки.

В какой-то степени, он был даже рад.

Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, без единого слова.

– Регис?

– Да, Геральт? – сказал он, снова повернувшись на пятках, пытаясь разгладить морщинку между бровями – похоже, с тем же успехом, с каким пытался успокоиться до этого.

Геральт нахмурился.

– _Ты_ хорошо себя чувствуешь? У тебя нет, э… расстройства?

Регис улыбнулся со сжатыми губами, полностью вернув маску на место.

– Лучше не бывает, – тихо заверил он.

\----------

В тот день Регис не занял привычное место рядом с Геральтом во главе конвоя, предпочитая ехать сзади, отставая даже от темерийских беженцев.

Несмотря на то, что он был уверен, что Геральт никому не рассказал об их небольшом разговоре (с чего бы? Для него явно не было ничего в этом примечательного), Регис все равно не хотел, чтоб ему об этом напоминали.

Они ехали уже несколько часов, когда Мильва крикнула так, чтоб ее услышал весь караван:

– Извините ребята, у меня парочка неотложных дел.

Вся процессия замедлилась. Соскользнув со своей кобылы и передав поводья Лютику, она поспешно отошла дальше в лес.

Для Региса было слишком очевидно, что она стала отходить все чаще. Лишь вопрос времени, когда это заметят другие.

Возможно, стоит проверить, как она.

– Пока стоим, – отозвался Регис, и последовал за ней в лес.

Он отошел от каравана на несколько сотен ярдов, и не потерял ее запах, но она все еще избегала его поля зрения – очень немногие так умели, и Регис, к сожалению, путешествовал сразу с двумя.

– ХА!

Мильва по-эльфийски появилась из-за ствола дерева, потом оперлась на него, выглядя крайне самодовольно:

– Ха. Ха. _Ха._

Он хотел сказать, что она ведет себя как ребенок, но холод, охвативший грудь, когда он оставил Геральта у реки еще был в сердце, а что-то в ее манерах заставляло его биться.

– Что-то смешное?

Ее глаза недобро блеснули.

– _Твоя ситуация,_ – сказала она, очень стараясь передразнить его манеру разговора. – _Не избежала моего внимания._

_Проклятье._

Он мысленно перебрал все, что могло его выдать за последние двенадцать часов. Он даже толком не видел ее с их вчерашнего неловкого вечернего разговора. Она _заметила_ его возле реки как раз перед тем, как они собрались уходить, пока он тщетно пытался еще что-то успеть сделать со своим исследованием, но…

Водный альков. Спокойная вода. Его отражение, вернее, его отсутствие. Она это увидела.

Забегая на несколько шагов вперед, он уже проклинал себя за то, что придется ее загипнотизировать. Или это, или она попытается торговаться: угрожать раскрыть другим, вынудить ее покинуть группу. Любая перспектива вызывала тошноту.

_Проклятье._ Это нечестно по отношению к ней. Он обещал себе, никакого больше гипноза, за исключением некоторых медицинских процедур, но – он должен был быть осторожнее…

Нет, он вообще не должен был покидать Фэн Карн, независимо от войны. Он не должен был...

– _Геральт,_ – торжествующе сказала она.

Его мысли грандиозно разлетелись.

–…что?

Она шагнула ближе, как хищник, приближающийся к жертве.

– Я _видела,_ – она ткнула в его сторону пальцем, чуть-чуть не касаясь груди. – Я видела, как ты на него смотришь. Это твой секрет, да? _Вот что_ ты скрывал.

Регис приоткрыл рот.

_Вот черт._

Он не заметил ее во время инцидента, и, очевидно, Геральт тоже – возможно, она была на холме, вглядывалась в них обоих и ликовала от своего открытия – но если кто-то и мог так близко к ним подобраться, то это Мильва. К тому же, он был немного отвлечен.

И… она была права.

Это _действительно_ его секрет. Меньший, но все же.

Он яростно отрицал это, тепло, которое возникало в груди при виде Геральта, притяжение к нему… Или, если не отвергать так решительно, то можно рассматривать это с академической точки зрения, как новый эксперимент: мог ли ведьмак перестать быть ведьмаком? Это просто любопытство его вампирьей натуры, и ничего больше.

Ему было тяжело поддерживать это, делать вид, что он просто ученый-аскет, ищущий знаний – тогда как все его холодные расчеты разбивались о жар неугасающего желания.

Это было стыдно, неудобно и чертовски смущало, и он не знал, что из этого не нравится ему больше.

Но простого желания, чтоб это прекратилось, недостаточно, и теперь, со злорадствующей перед ним Мильвой, придется признать: он в тупике.

Придется признать это не только для себя, но и для нее.

На самом деле, у него нет выбора. Или это, или очередной раунд неловких отговорок и отказов, которые только вызовут у нее еще больше подозрений, и она начнет изучать его ближе. Она последует за его образной тенью, и в итоге увидит отсутствие настоящей.

Придется пожертвовать одним секретом, чтобы сохранить второй чуть дольше.

– Да, – хрипло сказал он.

Мильва мгновение выглядела потрясенной, и поначалу он не был уверен, связано ли это с характером его желания – он знал, что люди не очень тепло относились к концепции любви между двумя индивидами одного гендера – но наверное, она просто ожидала, что получить от него подтверждение будет несколько сложнее.

– Хах, – сказала она наконец, пожав плечами. – Что ж, не могу тебя винить. Я и сама… посматривала в его направлении, – она заговорщически улыбнулась. – В конце концов, там есть на что посмотреть, да?

Он почувствовал, что дыхание чуть замедлилось, и пульс успокоился, когда она так по-новому фамильярно заговорила, и он знал, что сделал правильный выбор. Пока что, по крайней мере. Но, как всегда, это не значит, что ему понравилась цена, которую пришлось заплатить за свою тайну.

– Боги, – она фыркнула. – _Мне_ стоило подумать о том, чтобы трахнуть ведьмака. Тогда я бы не…

Она раздраженно указала на живот.

– О чем вы говорили? Когда он был… – она покачалась с пятки на носок и с намеком подвигала бровями. – Вы _ужасно_ долго говорили.

Она… не ошибалась.

Если бы это был _кто-то другой_ – кто угодно, человек или вампир – Регис бы предположил, что его соблазняют.

Но в конечном итоге, это было немыслимо. Он не знал, как ведьмаки соблазняют, да, но… нет, Геральт просто не мог себя чувствовать так же, как и он.

– Ничего особенного, – резко ответил он.

– Конечно, – согласилась она, не прилагая никаких усилий, чтоб звучать убедительно. Она прищурилась, изучая его лицо. – Что бы ты сделал, цирюльник? Если бы ведьмак посмотрел так на тебя в ответ?

Противный, липкий холод, поселившийся у него в груди наконец исчез, уступив место горячей вспышке, подпитанной негодованием.

– Мильва, ради всего _святого,_ – хмуро сказал он. – Я сказал, что никому не расскажу о твоем… состоянии, пока ты не будешь готова. Нет нужды быть… _недоброй._

Она выглядела… искренне удивленной его гневом.

– Я не…

– Пожалуйста: прекрати, прошу тебя.

Он глубоко дышал, пытаясь найти в себе как можно больше милосердия. Возможно, она _не имела_ в виду жестокость – но это не делало ситуацию менее жестокой.

Даже если это и _был_ флирт – и он не позволял себе играть с такой опасной фантазией, даже на секунду – он никак не мог на него ответить. Не под ложными предлогами.

Грех бездействия все еще грех, и довольно тяжкий, когда доходил до самого сердца.

Столько может произойти за несколько секунд, сразу несколько действий: отблеск лунного света на клыке, звук заостренного когтя… он не знал точно, как это произойдет, но рано или поздно… Это, или он уйдет от них раньше.

Нет, Геральт никогда не посмотрит на него с желанием, и даже так, как ведьмак смотрел на него сейчас, с каким-то доверчивым непониманием… это не будет – _не может_ – продолжаться.

– Хорошо, – уступила она, скрещивая руки на груди. – Некрасиво лезть в чужие дела, так? Даже если эти люди хотят для тебя лучшего. Это все еще… неудобно.

– Ты вполне детально и понятно изложила свою точку зрения, – ровно ответил он.

Она вздохнула.

– Я не скажу ему, хорошо? Если ты не решишь по-другому.

Регис покачал головой.

– Это невозможно.

Мильва подождала, пока он снова замрет и еще раз улыбнулась – в этот раз очень нежно.

Он знал, как успокаивает решать чужие проблемы вместо того, чтобы решать свои; он был рад помочь, даже если ненавидел быть объектом ее находчивости.

– Он ведьмак, – мягко сказала она. – Он не похож на нас, простых смертных. Он может удивить тебя.

Это _«нас»_ не ушло от его внимания – на самом деле, он почувствовал, как горло внезапно сжалось.

Регис глянул в сторону их группы.

– Он… очень отличается, да?

( _будь проклята_ эта нотка надежды в его голосе. Будь она проклята)

Мильва _ухмыльнулась._

– Богиня, глянь на свое лицо. Ты же _втрескался по уши._ Знаешь что, можешь забрать то, что осталось от моей порции твоей мандрагоровой настойки. – она подмигнула. – Для храбрости, хм?

Регис вздрогнул.

– Я ценю твою поддержку, – осторожно сказал он, рассматривая опавшие листья и куски коры на земле. – Но думаю, я воздержусь. От. Всего.

– Регис, – Мильва прикусила губу. – Знаю, ты, возможно, не очень хочешь меня слушать, учитывая, что _мои_ решения добавили мне… кое-какие проблемы… но.

Регис обнаружил, что смотрит ей в глаза, и что хочет прервать ее, объяснить, что вовсе не она причина его неуверенности…

(…на какую-то истерическую секунду он представил, как подходит к Геральту и говорит, _Я вампир, и я безумно в тебя влюблен,_ и подумал, какая часть этой фразы с б _о_ льшей вероятностью отправит его в деревянную коробку под землю еще на пятьдесят лет…)

…но она положила руку ему на плечо – впервые она сознательно прикасалась к нему таким привычным жестом – успокаивающе поглаживая взад-вперед большим пальцем.

– Жизнь коротка, – сказала она, совет, полный мягкости и тяжести слишком хорошо, слишком рано выученного урока. – Не упусти все шансы.

Он попытался расслабить лоб, дать ей положительный ответ на ее расположение. Он не соглашался со всеми аргументами, но определенно чувствовал за ними тепло.

– Я, э, «сначала подумаю», – пообещал он.

– Как можно быстрее, – она снова улыбнулась, похлопав его по плечу. – Пошли, а то эти невежественные ублюдки уже по нам скучают, – добавила она так, будто завидовала их неведению.

Он точно знал, что она чувствует.

Они пошли обратно.


End file.
